beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade Destruction Wreckers Episode 1
CHAPTER 1 ''' A blader with spiky hair and ripped clothes called Kaleb Into uses his bey, Aspargo Cetux, to smash a hole in the ground. "Come on, you stupid bey, destroy!" he shouts. "Why don't you try battling someone?" says a figure, who just appeared. "LET IT RIP!" they shout. The figure, called Will Derike, bladed Oppilo Movetux against Aspargo Cetux. "Oppilo Movetux: Attack 5/10, Defense 9/10, Agility 4/10, Power 2/10 and Balance 6/10. Bey Points in offer: 210." said Will's BeyLauncher. "Aspargo Cetux: Attack 4/10, Defense 10/10, Agility 6/10, Power 4/10 and Balance 9/10. Bey Points in offer 320." says Kaleb's BeyLauncher. Aspargo Cetux attacked and attacked, but he was no match for Movetux's defense. "Special Move: Destroy Guard!" shouted Will, his hands out. "Aspargo Cetux: Defense: 3/10." droned Kaleb's Bey Launcher. "Movetux, ATTACK!!! !!! !!!" hollers Will. Oppilo Movetux's Attack at 5/10 beats Aspargo Cetux's Defense at 3/10. Movetux zoomed at Cetux. "Special Move: Cetux Wave Blocker!" hollers Kaleb. "Aspargo Cetux: Attack 8/10, Defense 3/10." drones Kaleb's BeyLauncher. "Hah. Your Attack cannot beat my Defense." says Will. Movetux leaps up and comes down at Cetux, winning the battle. "Will Bey Points now at 10,340." droned Will's Bey Launcher."Thanks for making that hole, kid." said Will. Kaleb picked up a piece of gold and fixed it onto a bey that he took out of his pocket. of Chapter Kaleb picks up Cetux and flees. Later, that night, Kaleb and four other Bladers walk through the street. A boy of twelve, with a Bey and BeyLauncher jumps off from a roof, and lands unharmed, like a ninja. "Hey. Who are you guys." he says. His name is Max. "I am Max Opes, the best Blader in town. Do you guys want to battle?" asked Max. "I will." says a boy, called Nick. "Brother." says Max, sheding a tear. "We're not related anymore." says Nick, launching his bey, Serpo Vello. Max then launches Rappax Mannus. "Rappax Mannus: Attack 7/10, Defense 6/10, Agility 6/10, Power 7/10 and Balance 9/10. Bey Points in offer 310." says Max's Bey Launcher. "Serpo Vello: Attack 9/10, Defense 3/10, Agility 9/10, Power 4/10 and Balance 1/10. Bey Points in offer 260." says Nick's Bey Launcher. Mannus attacked. Vello dodged. "Special Move: Freezer!" shouted Max. "Serpo Vello: Agility 4/10." droned Nick's Bey Launcher. Mannus attacked and Vello resisted. "Special Move: Guard Power!" shouted Nick. "Serpo Vello: Defense 8/10." droned Nick's Gauntlet. Mannus attacked and Vello blocked. Vello used its Agility to trick Mannus and attack from behind. Serpo Vello smashed Mannus in and out of the street. of Chapter '''CHAPTER 3 "MANNUS!!!" hollered Max. Max and Mannus glowed blue and red. "Rappax Mannus rapid Attribute increase: Attack 10/10, Defense 10/10, Agility 10/10, Power 10/10 and Balance 10/10. Bey Points for offer 500." droned the Bey Launcher. Mannus glowed red and blue and zoomed around Vello. The zooming created a blue fire tornado around Vello. "Attack!" shouted Max. The tornado closed in and a burnt Bey flew out. Nick caught it. "Maybe next time." he muttered under his breath. "Max Bey Points now at 95,390." droned Max's Bey Points. of Chapter Category:Beyblade Destruction Wreckers Episodes